Never End
by ChaseIron
Summary: A man awakes to find out, that tonight, will be one interesting night. (Quickly made story, sorry if it sucks)


**Never End**

It was a dim, eerie night. The clock had just struck midnight, I lie wide awake in my bed, gazing at the ceiling. I wasn't sure how long I lied there, but eventually, I felt my eyelids become heavy, my head felt lighter, and my body relaxed. I was slowly drifting off into a deep slumber. But right as I felt my brain sleep, a loud thud could be heard from downstairs. The thud woke me, I jumped a bit, wide awake again. I look to my door, it was cracked open just about an inch. My brain was tired, so it was unsure if what I heard was real. I was about to just shrug it off until-. "**THUD**" another loud thud could be heard echoing throughout the house.

I sat up, my heart was calm, but my spine was chilled, I maybe thought it was the wind, but I knew better than to go to sleep without checking. So though all of me was saying, "don't go downstairs", my brain kept telling me "Go". I slowly emerged from my bed, standing on my carpeted floor with a creak. I froze as the floor creaked below me, I was trying to be as silent as possible. I crept toward the door, my feet barely touching the ground as moved through the room. I finally reach the door, and gradually opened it. The hallways endless darkness engulfed me in seconds, it was pitch black, and I couldn't see five inches in front of me. Though it was against my better judgment, I continued to move through the hall.

I knew the layout of my house well, so walking through it in the dark was simple, but not knowing what lies within the darkness, made it that much harder. After a few second of creeping around in the dark, I found the top of the stairs, I grab hold of the railing, and as my foot came down on the first step, another loud "**BANG**". I was now afraid, it sounded like someone was moving around down there. Though I wanted to turn around, I was able to build up my courage and continue. Carefully I made my way down the steps, gradually going slower with each step. I reach the bottom of the steps finally, the moonlight shown through the windows faintly, vision was limited, but I could see well enough.

I waited at the bottom of the steps, anticipating the next bang, and sure enough. "**BANG**", reverberated throughout the rooms. It sounded as if the origin was in the dining room. I was adjacent to the living room, which led to the kitchen from the left, and from there, the dining room. This time, I didn't take it that slow, I more or less sped walked, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Lucky I, the floor stayed silent and I was able to get to the kitchen without a sound. I pressed myself against the wall and leaned around the corner, peaking for a sign of an intruder. There was nothing but the sound of my own heartbeat, which now was thumping hard.

I closed my eyes and turned the corner, gently tip toeing to the dining room. I found myself inches away from the door, it was creaked open, and the continuous sound of heavy breathing could be heard from the other side. With one swift movement and burst of bravery, I opened the door. My eyes were shut tight, waiting for the worst, but nothing happened. My eyes opened suddenly, to see… nothing.

I sighed a bit, still not sure if I was I the clear, I glanced around the room, and saw no one or thing, but I did see an overturned chair. I walked over and righted the chair, not sure what to do. I looked around the room again, I was calm now, and my heart was beating normal. Nothing… "Huh" I said to myself. But I found that that was a horrible mistake. As the phrase exited my mouth, a loud screech echoed from the kitchen. Not sure what came over me that day, but against my will my body moved, right into the kitchen. I jumped in the room to see a dark figure on the other side of the room. I was shaking, I was afraid, I didn't know what to do. The dark figure stood tall, it's back to me, and so for the moment I was safe. My body, moving against me, moved toward the knife drawer. Without hesitation, I grabbed the biggest, sharpest knife I had, and moved toward the dark shadow. I lunged at the beast, my eyes squeezed tight, my knife in hand, screaming.

I sat up, sweat pouring down my face. I was back in bed, I looked around, nothing had changed… a dream, I thought to myself… I sighed in relief, and laid down, looking at the ceiling, I sighed again, and looked through my window, it was a dim, eerie night, I look back to the ceiling, I hear the clock strike midnight, and I was wide awake, gazing at the ceiling. I wasn't sure how long I lied there, but eventually, I felt my eyelids become heavier. I was slowly drifting off into a deep slumber. But right as I felt my brain sleep, a loud thud could be heard from downstairs…


End file.
